The present invention relates to geographic data used in navigation systems and more particularly the present invention relates to a method and system to obtain end user input regarding perceived errors or inaccuracies in the geographic data used in navigation systems or used by on-line sites that provide navigation-related or map-related services.
Navigation systems provide useful features, such as calculating a route to a desired destination and providing guidance for following the route. In order to provide these features, navigation systems use geographic data that include information about the locations of roads and intersections, estimated travel times along road segments, the speed limits along roads, etc. Using these kinds of geographic data, programming included in a navigation system can find an optimal (e.g., fastest or shortest) route to a specified destination.
Although navigation systems provide useful features, there still exists room for improvement. One area in which there is room for improvement relates to the collection of geographic data. The collection of geographic data for use in navigation systems is a significant undertaking. The initial collection of data about the roads in a geographic area is a significant task. Beyond the effort involved in collecting data for use in navigation systems, there is a continuing need to update and check the geographic data. Just like conventional printed maps, geographic data used in navigation systems becomes out-of-date. For example, new roads are built, businesses change locations, road construction closes roads, detours are established, museum and restaurant hours change, etc. Thus, the collection of geographic data for navigation systems is a continuing effort.
One useful way to collect geographic data is to obtain feedback from end users who have navigation systems. End users who have navigation systems may discover that certain geographic data used in their navigation systems are not correct or are inaccurate. When this occurs, it would be useful to provide a means by which the end user can report the error or inaccuracy to the geographic database developer. Using such reports from end users, the geographic database developer can make corrections to a master copy of the geographic database, which is then used to make new, updated versions of geographic databases for use in navigation systems.
End users can also obtain navigation-related and map-related services from on-line providers. For example, routing instructions and maps can be obtained from certain Internet sites. These on-line providers may use the same or similar geographic data that are used in vehicle navigation systems. End users who use on-line provider sites to obtain navigation-related and map-related services may also encounter errors or inaccuracies in the geographic data. Accordingly, it would also be useful to obtain feedback from the end users that use on-line provider sites to obtain navigation-related and map-related services about perceived errors in the geographic data.
Accordingly, there exists a need to obtain end user feedback about perceived errors in geographic data used in navigation systems or by on-line sites that provide navigation-related and map-related services.